Such a shaving apparatus is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,479 in which the foil is permanently connected to the foil holder. If the foil has become defective, the assembly of foil holder and foil should be replaced. Because the foil holder determines the shape of the foil the foil should engage the foil holder without play. As a result of this a high degree of accuracy is required so that the manufacture of the said known combination of foil and foil holder is comparatively expensive.